Conference management systems, also referred to as conference bridges, permit participants at different locations to communicate in real-time with each other in a video, audio, and/or web conference. Typically, each participant connects to the bridge, either by a special phone number that connects the participant to the conference bridge, or by the conference bridge placing a call to each participant. Conferences often include a moderator, who manages various aspects of the conference, such as adding and dropping participants, selecting participants to be seen or heard during the conference, and creating sub-conferences from the conference. Such actions are performed on a per-participant basis. For example, the moderator can select a speaker to “take the floor” without interruption by other participants by muting the other participants individually.